harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mathilda Grimblehawk
, Omar Abasi refers to her as "Miss Grimblehawk". |nationality = |title = Magizoologist |signature = |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = Abraham Grimblehawk (uncle) |job = *Investigator for the British Ministry of Magic Beast Division *Magizoologist |loyalty = *British Ministry of Magic **Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ***Beast Division *International Confederation of Wizards **Statute of Secrecy Task Force *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |theme = mom }} Mathilda Grimblehawk (fl. 1999) was a British witch employed at the British Ministry of Magic as an investigator of creature-related incidents. During her years at the Ministry, she dealt competently with wizards, Muggles and even Centaurs alike. Biography Early life Mathilda Grimblehawk was born somewhere in the British Isles, into the wizarding Grimblehawk family. During her formative years, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was known to have taken Potions. She presumably also took and excelled in Care of Magical Creatures, given her future career as a Magizoologist.''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite'' (See video) Career After she left school, she eventually joined the Ministry of Magic, where she became an investigator for the Beast Division. Along with her partner (the new intern) she helped investigate several cases involving magical beasts. Their first case together involved an attack on Gordon Horton, Quidditch keeper for the Chudley Cannons. She believed the Cannons to be the best Quidditch team in the league, despite their performance last season.Youtube - FANTASTIC BEASTS: CASES Android Gameplay Other cases on which she worked included the disruption at the Leaky Cauldron, the attack on Don Harrison's construction crew, the story from the Siren's Rest's landlord of a Welsh lake monster, the disappearance of Bilius Finbok, the investigation in the sewers of London, and the fire at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to Gethsemane Prickle, she once, during the course of her duties, decided she would taste a Draught of Living Death before administering it to a magical creature. Mathilda begrudgingly admitted to it, saying that it had "only happened once". By 2018, Mathilda was working with the newly-created Statute of Secrecy Task Force to aid them in dealing with the results of the Calamity. As a Magizoologist, she ministered the several courses for its members interested in pursuing a career as Magizoologists, including an intensive, week-long one centred on how to ride on a Kelpie. As a bat-expert, she also helped to improve members' insight into the Bat-Bogey Hex. (see video) Personality and traits Mathilda Grimblehawk possessed a great enthusiasm for the subject of Magizoology and great fondness for magical creatures of all kinds. She was also very friendly and sociable, as she delighted in the chance to travel and meet new people as part of her work, and apparently greatly enjoyed her partner's company. Magical abilities and skills *'Magizoology': As a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Mathidla Grimblehawk was very familiar with a wide variety of magical creatures, and knew how to classify them and the various laws regulating said creatures, as well as how to adequately handle and understand them. *'Martial magic': As a field member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Mathilda would have become a fairly accomplished duellist, at least by the 2010s, as she would have received formal training in combative magic under the tutelage of Mordecai Berrycloth from the Auror Office as part of her preparations before joining the Statute of Secrecy Task Force. *'Potions': As a Hogwarts student, Mathilda was known to have taken Potions, a subject which she succeeded in, showing her to have been skilled in the art of potion-making. Appearances * * Notes and references pl:Mathilda Grimblehawk es:Mathilda Grimblehawk fr:Mathilda Grimblehawk ru:Матильда Гримблхок Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Chudley Cannons supporters Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures personnel Category:Females Category:Grimblehawk family Category:Magizoologists Category:Unknown House Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wizards